Qui part à la chasse
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: Le temps passe si vite. C'est ce que Shura se dit après le départ de DM. Les choses peuvent changer si vite et le moindre geste compte dans l'évolution des événements. Un petit défi, une acceptation et un doute. Un gagnant ou un perdant. Suite de "Tableau de Chasse"


_Bonjour. je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ce premier chapitre de "Qui part à la chasse...". Ceci est en fait une suite à mon autre histoire "Tableau de Chasse". je vous conseille de la lire, au moins en diagonal avant de lire celle-ci, mais ce n,est pas obligatoire. Je crois que j'explique vaguement le contexte._

_Les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada. (faisait longtemps que je n,avais pas écrit cette phrase. XD)_

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

_Il souleva les fesses doucement pour mieux le sentir. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il connaissait la bonne manière pour ressentir les meilleures sensations. Les mains de son amants étaient fermement accrochées à son corps, l'une sur sa cuisse l'autre sur sa hanche. Elles le tenaient en place mais permettait aussi d'intensifier la force des mouvements. Shura enfouit son visage dans les draps pêle-mêle devant lui. Il les mordit, pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas briser le silence entre eux, pour passer les petits éclats de souffrances en mordant avec force dans le tissu, pour mieux savourer le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il releva la tête violemment lorsqu'un coup plus puissant de son amant lui arracha un cri grave. Une main lui pressa fermement le visage de nouveau dans les draps. D'un mouvement sec, Shura se dégagea de l'emprise que l'autre avait sur sa tête. Il cambra les reins et serra faiblement tous les muscles de son corps, pour le plaisir de son amant qu'il entendit rire dans son cou. Quelques baisers fugaces furent déposés sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Il tourna son visage et embrassa du bout des lèvres l'homme qui le dominait._

_Son amant planta ses dents dans son épaule expirant lourdement alors qu'il se déversait en un dernier coup de bassin à l'intérieur du corps de Shura. Il se retira ensuite et força le Capricorne à se coucher sur le dos. Il lui lança un regard vorace avant de pencher son visage au niveau du désir de Shura. Habilement torturé, Shura agrippa la tête de son bourreau. Il planta le bout de ses doigts avec force dans le crâne de son amant alors qu'il se libérait entre ses lèvres. Shura ouvrit les yeux et sourit en admirant le sourire goguenard de l'autre Chevalier. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de venir l'embrasser avec passion. _

_Shura se laissa choir, couché sur le dos, les membres en croix. Il glissa un regard satisfait au Cancer qui, assit au bord du lit, se passait les mains sur le visage. Il s'assit à son tour et se déplaça jusqu'à lui. Il entoura son cou de ses bras, collant ton torse à son dos. Il lui balança la tête vers l'arrière et l'embrassa, lui volant un baiser violent où des raclements de gorge de DM lui faisaient savoir qu'il appréciait cette manière agressive que Shura avait de l'embrasser. Tout en gardant le contact avec ses lèvres, il le poussa à s'étendre dos sur le lit et Shura se plaça à quatre pattes pardessus lui, collant son corps encore humide au sien. Les mains de DM parcoururent sa peau, la connaissant par cœur. Elles s'agrippèrent à ses fesses et les massa avant d'attraper les cuisses._

_DM retourna Shura, rompant le baiser. Les lèvres du Capricorne étaient rouges de baisers. Il sourit et passa sa langue sur celles-ci avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de son amant. Shura se redressa sur un coude et lança un regard interloqué au Cancer. Sous ses yeux découragés, il vit DM se revêtir rapidement. Sans un adieu ou un regard en arrière, le princier gardien du 4__ème__ Temple sortit du Temple du Capricorne. Shura se laissa retomber sur les draps chiffonnés de son lit. Il sourit. _

Il me semble que chaque fois est meilleure que l'autre d'avant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai honte. Oui, honte. Honte d'aimer cela, honte de le cacher, honte que ce soit lui, honte de ne pas réussir à arrêter, honte d'être devenu moi. Mais en même temps je ne retournerais jamais à ce que j'étais avant. J'aurais dû cesser avant. Je n'aurais jamais dû sombrer. Non. Mais la tentation… Elle était trop forte, plus forte que moi.

J'ai encore couché avec DM. Encore. J'ai arrêté de compter combien de fois. J'ai succombé. Il est entré ici. Il m'a simplement regardé. Il m'a ensuite sourit. Il a parcouru la pièce du regard. Il a tendu l'oreille pour s'assurer que j'étais seul. Il m'a de nouveau sourit. Il m'a fixé. J'ai soutenu son regard. Il s'est raclé la gorge avec l'air de l'homme qui se sait supérieur. Je lui ai fait plaisir : je me suis dévêtit sous ses yeux. Morceau par morceau. J'étais gêné il me fixait. Il ne manquait pas le moindre de mes mouvements. J'aimais cette sensation d'être enveloppé par ses yeux. Pendant cet instant, j'étais tout ce qui existais pour lui. Une fois que je fus nu, il s'est avancé vers moi. Dès qu'il a posé sa main sur moi, je ne répondais plus de rien. Et on a couché ensemble. On a partagé une demi-heure de notre vie ensemble.

Comme toujours, il est juste parti ensuite. Pas un mot, pas un sourire, pas un « merci », rien. Il s'est vêtu et il est retourné chez lui ou chez un autre Chevalier. C'est tellement lui : partir de chez moi, se laver, puis aller partager une autre parti de son existence avec un autre. Il n'est pas insatiable, mais… Il est simplement ennuyé. Je sais qu'il passe le temps ainsi. Certain jouent aux échecs lui joue de son corps. Certains découvrent des territoires lui découvre des individus. Lui, il est ce que certains condamnent, mais il est ce que plusieurs envient. Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je pense de lui ? Je le veux !

Je me laisse tomber sur le dos et ris. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Ma situation est absurde. Comment me suis-je rendu là ? Je pose la question, mais je connais la réponse. J'ai été faible. Et le suis toujours. Je n'ai pas su dire non. Je n'ai pas su le repousser à chaque fois qu'il venait me voir. Je me suis laissé faire. Et puis, j'y ai pris plaisir. J'ai finis par espérer sa venue. Mais, au moins, je me dis que je ne suis pas encore un cas désespéré. Jamais, ce ne fut moi qui suis allé à lui c'est toujours lui qui m'a approché pour qu'on le fasse. J'ai encore une chance de lui échapper. J'ai beau dire ça, mais je sais que je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas quitter ses bras. Pas de sitôt. J'aime trop cela. Du moins, pour le moment.

Je roule sur le ventre et regarde le calendrier. Déjà ? Le temps passe vite. Je communique mentalement avec DM. Il est au quatrième Temple. « Je te dérange ? lui demandais-je.

-Je me lave. À toi de juger si c'est un moment particulier, rit-il.

-Veux-tu que je te laisse en intimité avec toi-même ?

-Intimité ? Quelle intimité ? J'ai une dizaine de visages morts devant moi. Au Diable, l'intimité.

-Ça me dégoutte. »

S'il y a bien une chose que je sens que je ne serais jamais capable de faire, c'est bien coucher avec lui dans son Temple. Bien que les gens soient morts, l'idée d'avoir des centaines de personne qui me regardent ou qui sont face à moi alors que j'essaie de prendre mon pied me déplait plus que ça ne m'excite. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Ça doit être son côté exhibitionniste, je crois. Ça doit l'échauffer quand je ne suis pas là pour le voir faire.

Une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. « Deux ans, repris-je.

-De quoi ? Deux ans ?

-Depuis maintenant, ça fait deux ans qu'on couche ensemble.

-Shu, prends-le pas mal, mais tu me fais peur. Tu me fais penser à une femme en amour qui compte les jours depuis le début d'une relation. Alors avant que l'image de toi en femme ne m'effleure l'esprit et ne m'empêche de bander jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, évite ce genre de commentaire futile. Merci de ta collaboration dans le bon développement de notre partenariat sexuel. »

Sur ce, il rompt la conversation. Sympathique à ces heures… Une femme ? Est-ce que je suis si exaspérant ? Pour moi, ma première fois est un moment marquant dans ma vie, j'ai le droit de vouloir compter depuis combien de temps il m'a déviergé. Non ? C'est malsain ?

Moi je suis heureux de la sorte, alors il peut bien aller se faire voir ailleurs avec ses commentaires. Mais c'est DM. À quoi je m'attendais en lui annonçant ça ? Qu'il en soit heureux ? Qu'il nous félicite ? Surement que j'aurais préféré qu'il n'en fasse rien simplement. J'aurais aimé qu'il accepte ce que je lui dis et qu'il passe à autre chose. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise : « Ah. Et bien. » Mais anticiper un comportement de DM, c'est comme jouer à la loto. Très peu de chance de réussir. Mais quand tu réussis, tu restes tellement surpris que t'oublis de t'en réjouir sur le coup.

_Shura se leva de son lit et marcha vers la salle de bain. Son tour de se laver et ôté son amant de son corps. De toute façon, il devait aller rejoindre Aphrodite dans une heure. Il ne devait pas être en retard. Il se voyait mal inventer une raison pour justifier son retard. _

Je ne suis pas supposé avoir de vie sexuelle. Du moins, pas aux yeux des autres Chevaliers. Aucun d'entre eux ne sait que j'ai couché avec DM. Ou que je le fais toujours. Pour le reste des gens ici, je suis vierge et inhumain. Du moins, c'est ce que Aiolia dirait. Non, rectification : c'est ce qu'il dit. Le pauvre. S'il savait que ma vie sexuelle est plus active que la sienne, il en ferrait peut-être de mauvais rêves. La seule personne a qui je peux parler de ma vie sexuelle est l'objet de celle-ci. Même Aphrodite ne le sait pas. Bien qu'il soit mon meilleur ami, je ne lui fais pas assez confiance. Je sais qu'il a cette capacité surhumaine de partager les nouvelles croustillantes plus vite que la peste ne s'est propagée.

Deux ans. Le temps passe si vite. Et dire qu'il a trois ans donc, environ, j'étais dans cette même douche en train de me masturber après avoir surpris DM dans son salon. J'ai peine à croire que j'ai déjà fait ça. Le nombre de fois que j'ai pensé à DM après cet événement. La quantité de sperme que j'ai déversé pour lui sans qu'il le sache. « À quoi tu penses ? m'interrompt la voix du Cancer. » Pas besoin de me retourner, je sais qu'il est assis sur le comptoir du lavabo. Il me fixe. De quoi j'ai l'air ? Je suis là, le front accoté contre le mur de la douche, le sourire aux lèvres, les bras ballants. J'ai l'air de rien.

_La porte de la douche s'ouvrit derrière le Capricorne. Il tourna faiblement la tête. Bien qu'il s'en doutait, il voulait tout de même confirmer la présence du Cancer dans l'habitacle. Le sourire aux lèvres, il lui demanda qui lui avait donné la permission d'entrer. Riant doucement contre la nuque de Shura, l'intrus lui répondit : « L'eau. Elle m'a invité. » Il posa ensuite ses lèvres contre le corps humide de l'Espagnol. Il glissa ses mains sur son torse, envoyant des centaines de frissons sous sa peau. Il attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres, le gardant prisonnier quelques secondes. Sa langue glissa ensuite sur le cou. Shura se recula jusqu'à se heurter au corps vêtu, mais détrempé, du Cancer. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et balança sa tête vers l'arrière, jusqu'à la poser contre son épaule. Il s'offrait à DM, entier. Le touché de DM le rendait fou Shura en perdait la tête. _

_Shura se tourna vers DM en l'embrassa avec une passion qui arracha un sourire satisfait au Cancer. Ce dernier, ouvrit les bras devant Shura et l'ordonna du regard. Le Capricorne sourit, vola un autre baiser au Cancer alors qu'il défaisait lentement les vêtements de DM. Un à un, les morceaux de vêtements furent négligemment jeté contre le plancher de la douche._

_DM entraina Shura parterre, sur le sol de la douche. Il l'assit là et se redressa, mettant son sexe face à ses lèvres. Il lui sourit en guise d'ordre. Shura secoua la tête, mais ne s'opposa pas. Les mains de DM se plaquèrent au mur devant lui. Il expira dans l'air humide alors que la tête du Capricorne allaient et venait sur sa verge. Il baissait le regard parfois pour voir la langue de son amant jouer avec le bout de son sexe ou ses lèvres s'ouvrir davantage dans l'espoir d'insérer dans la bouche toujours plus, histoire d'espérer arraché un gémissement de plaisir ou au moins un soupir au Cancer. _

_De sa hauteur, DM voyait la main de Shura astiquer sa propre verge, stimuler en lui un plaisir qu'il espérait proportionnel à celui qu'il offrait à son amant. _

_DM posa ses doigts sous le menton de Shura et le força à le regarder alors qu'il continuait à le sucer. Cela plut largement au Cancer, mais teinta de rouge les joues du Capricorne. DM retira son sexe de la bouche de Shura, puis se pencha sur lui, à califourchon sur son corps, et l'embrassa avec passion et envie. Les mains de Shura se plaquèrent dans son dos, jouant avec les muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts alors que le corps de DM se frottait au sien. La main de DM vint remplacer celle de Shura sur le sexe de ce dernier. Un peu obnubilé par le plaisir que lui offrait gratuitement DM, Shura ne remarqua pas tout de suite, que ce dernier s'empalait très lentement sur son membre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le Cancer se mordre la lèvre inférieure et retrousser celle supérieure, qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il ouvrit les yeux, suivit avec ses mains les courbes du corps de DM et rencontra son propre sexe s'enfonçant ridiculement lentement en DM. Il sourit et embrassa la pomme d'Adam de DM, que celui-ci lui offrait bien malgré lui, alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière sous la douleur. « Forces-toi pas tu te fais mal, lui chuchota Shura. » DM émit un son à la lisière entre le rire et le glapissement. « Les quelques secondes de plaisir qui suivent toute cette douleur en valent la peine, lui avoua le Cancer. » Shura sourit davantage, sachant qu'il était énormément chanceux, voir honoré, de partager ce genre de moment avec le Cancer. Couché avec DM était courante pour le habitants du Sanctuaire, mais être à l'intérieur du prétentieux Italien était unique à la situation de Shura._

_Shura enroula ses doigts autour de la verge du Cancer, histoire de lui procurer au moins un certain plaisir pendant ce moment périlleux et éprouvant que DM s'infligeait. Shura savait pertinemment que c'était une douleur aigue que vivait DM présentement, autant essayer de le lui faire oublier. La réaction de DM à l'action de Shura fut imminente. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, sa descente sur la virilité de Shura s'accéléra quelque peu. _

_Lorsque finalement il sentit Shura complètement en lui, que ses fesses furent posées sur les hanches de l'Espagnol, il se permit de souffler un peu. Il soupira et ancra son regard dans l'océan noir des yeux de Shura. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Voulait-il le récompenser ? Le féliciter ? Non, simplement profiter du moment, exploiter au maximum le corps du Cancer. Les hanches de DM commencèrent à se balancer, arrachant un gémissement à Shura. Les lèvres de DM se tordaient en une grimace de souffrance qui peina grandement le Capricorne. Il aurait voulu ne jamais voir une telle douleur chez son amant. Il s'activa davantage sur le sexe de DM, histoire de lui permettre de mieux supporter ce qu'il s'infligeait. _

_Après quelques minutes de cette torture, finalement un gémissement plus rauque et un frisson puissant prouvèrent que tout cela portait ses fruits. DM posa ses mains sur le torse de Shura et lui mordit la base du cou pour ne pas laisser échapper les gémissements qui le prenaient à la gorge. Il finit par embrasser son amant et contre ses lèvres laissaient s'échouer les éclats de son plaisir. _

_DM plongea son regard brouillé dans celui de l'Espagnol avant de se redresser. Shura le regarda faire, n'osant pas lui dire qu'il était déçu de sentir son sexe quitter cet étau chaud où il était si bien. De ses prunelles d'ébène il suivit chaque mouvement de son frère d'arme. Il le vit d'abord sourire avant qu'il ne se penche sur son corps, qu'il n'empoigne sa virilité, qu'il lui fasse perdre la tête premièrement avant sa main, puis avec ses lèvres, puis finalement avec un habile mélange des deux. Shura passait ses doigts dans les cheveux déjà en bataille de l'autre homme. La tête renversée contre les carreaux de la douche, il sentait la jouissance se rapprocher. Sa respiration se faisait impossible. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait égoïste. Il eut un sourire en coin avant de jouir dans la bouche du Cancer qui, surpris en toussa, avalant de travers ce que Shura déversait dans sa bouche. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il releva son visage vers Shura, poussant de la langue pour que le sperme qu'il avait encore en bouche coule le long de son menton. DM l'essuya ensuite du revers de la main et lança un sifflement irrité. Il ne semblait pas apprécié la liberté que se permettait le Capricorne. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, puis, embrassant son cou et sa mâchoire, s'excusa. Il glissa ses mains les long des côtes de DM et dévala jusqu'à ses reins, il chuta ensuite vers l'intérieur des cuisses en direction du sexe de son partenaire. Mais une poigne ferme l'empêcha d'atteindre son but. Shura leva les yeux vers ceux de DeathMask. Ce dernier soupira et lui lâcha violement le poignet, se relevant dans un mouvement tout aussi rapide. Il s'extirpa de la cabine de douche et attrapa une serviette au passage. Shura se releva et coupa l'alimentation d'eau et suivit le parcours de DM. _

_S'ébrouant fougueusement les cheveux, Shura fit porter sa voix pour attirer l'attention du Cancer : « Pourquoi tu m'as rejeté ? » L'amertume dans la voix de Shura ne manqua de faire rire son interlocuteur. _

Contrairement à toute autre personne dite normale, DM ne réagit jamais comme il devrait le faire. Voilà pourquoi, lui en plein ébat sexuel, décide de foutre son camp et d'aller vaquer à une autre occupation qui semble plus importante que de se satisfaire avec moi. Je déteste quand il me fait ça. Mais au moins, il a la délicatesse de m'achever avant de passer à autre chose. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être qu'il va rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne veut pas jouir maintenant pour encore être en forme pour l'autre, pour avoir le désir facile. Non pas que ça me regarde ou que ça me dérange… En fait, oui, ça me dérange. Et moi ? Je le satisfait pas ? Ma façon de faire avec lui n'est pas assez concluante pour lui ? À moins que je fasse quelque chose de mal normalement après la baise. Je sais pas. C'est ça, DM ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? Tu devrais me le dire au lieu de simplement te sauver comme maintenant. Je peux changer ce qui te déplait. Je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer et tu le sais. Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit. À moins que ce soit cela : il en peut-être assez de coucher avec un novice en la matière. Il préfère surement un amant expérimenté. DM n'a jamais eu la fibre du maître.

Lorsqu'il quitte la pièce je soupire et rit. Pourquoi je ris ? C'est tellement stupide. Je retourne dans la douche. J'ai même pas eut le temps de me laver encore. Mon fou rire est total. Lorsque je finis de me doucher, pour de vrai cette fois, j'enfile mon pantalon et vais vers ma chambre où un homme à la chevelure turquoise et à l'allure androgyne me fixe. J'évite Aphrodite alors que je me rends à mon armoire à linge. « Je peux t'aider ? » Ma question arrache un rire à Aphrodite qui se couche sur le ventre et m'observe de plus belle. « Reste torse nu un peu plus longtemps et tout ira bien. » Mon rire fait écho au sien. J'attrape un t-shirt brun et marche vers lui. Il me l'arrache des mains et l'utilise comme écharpe. « T'as vraiment un corps de rêve, mon chou. Ça me donne envie de le toucher. » Il se mord la lèvre et lève les yeux vers moi, dévorant mon corps du regard au préalable. Je baisse les yeux. Ça me met mal à l'aise cette façon qu'il a de m'évaluer comme une marchandise. Je tend le bras et reprend possession de mon chandail. Je l'enfile à toute vitesse puis lui tend la main. Il la prend et je l'aide symboliquement à se lever. Il en aurait été capable tout seul, mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il aime être traité comme un prince, comme un homme de la royauté. Et ça ne me coute rien de le faire.

_Shura conduisit Aphrodite jusqu'à la sortie du Temple, celui-ci lui tenant le bras. Une fois hors de la demeure, le Poisson lâcha le bras de son compatriote. « Où on va ? s'enquit le Capricorne. » Un sourire amusé et prédateur du Poisson fut la seule réponse qu'il eut. Après un moment d'hésitation, Shura posa de nouveau sa question, espérant que le Poisson serait plus éloquent. À son grand malheur ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien au contraire. Aphrodite se contenta de tourner les talons et d'amorcer la descente des marches saintes. _Tu verras lorsque tu arriveras_, se dit Shura alors qu'il emboitait le pas à son complice et ami._

* * *

_Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre. Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. L'action n'est pas encore placée. Ce sera fait au prochain chapitre ou l'autre d'après. _

_Bisous. _


End file.
